


Cannonball

by Meraad



Series: The Many Adventures of Aella and Thom [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Blackwall gives in and Aella realizes her attraction runs far deeper than simple lust.





	Cannonball

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this half written for months and months. Happy New Year?

_From the moment that our lips met_  
_My defense is all but gone_  
_We collide and explode like a cannonball_

_My empire in ashes around me_  
_And somehow I feel like it's all right in place_  
_Like drifting, to sleep I went slowly_  
_And then all at once, you took me away_

 

After weeks away, they had finally returned to Skyhold. Aella felt filthy and was thrilled to see the massive tub filled to the brim in her quarters. It would be her first proper bath since the whole thing had begun. Every tub had been far too small for her to relax properly. She was willing to go without many things, but her one weakness had always been baths.

After stripping out of her armor, she used a piece of leather to tie back her long white hair. A breeze of frigid air blew into the room through the doors that stood wide open to her balcony. The roaring fire did little to heat the room, but she didn't mind. Dipping her fingers into the ice cold water in the tub she shivered. She couldn't wait to sink into the warm water. Swirling her hand slowly through the water she used her magic to heat it.

Once she had the water nearly scalding she sunk into the tub, letting out a quiet hiss as she dropped her head against the edge of the tub. There was no place she'd rather be at that moment. Warm and content she let her eyes slip shut and wondered if Blackwall would come to her. The man had a past, that was obvious. But who didn't? He wanted her, she knew that. But for some reason was so determined to keep a distance between them.

A sudden thought twisted her stomach into knots. _What if he's married?_ Her heart skipped a beat and she felt ill. She needed to back off. Aella decided. Stop pursuing him.

“Is it that terrible?”

Aella's eyes flew open, Blackwall stood leaning against the door frame, a curious look on his face. Then he stepped into the room, walking toward her. “Are you married? Is there someone waiting for you? A family?” The words poured out of her mouth so quickly she couldn't stop them and slapped a hand against her lips, too late.

He froze, stood halfway across the room toward her.

“I just keep thinking, wondering... why? You want me. You've said as much, but you push me away all the same. Is there someone else that you're supposed to return to? Or,” and just the thought tore at her. “Is it because of who... _what_ I am. Vashoth. Qunari.” She reached up, touched a finger to the curve of one of her broken horns. “I'm not human.”

Blackwall watched her for a few aching heartbeats, before coming to kneel beside the tub. “Are those my only options?” he asked in a rough voice. She loved his voice. The gruff rumble made her skin break out in goosebumps. “I've told you, my lady,” he stroked a finger along her horn to her temple. “I'm not worthy.”

“You are a _Warden_. A Grey Warden.” He closed his eyes, a grief-stricken expression crossing his features. She lifted her hand from the water, touched his beard. “I am a mercenary. I did jobs that were...” she shook her head. “For money. I don't think I'm exactly in good moral standing with The Maker.”

He caught her hand, pressed his lips to the mark. It sent a little zing of pleasure up her arm. “Obviously, you are.”

She laughed quietly and rolled her eyes. “I still don't believe I'm chosen. I just happened to walk in at the wrong time.”

“It could have been anyone to interrupt Corypheus. But it was you. You survived when no one else did. Just look at all you've accomplished so far. The alliance with the mages is just the beginning. You've helped Dorian, The Iron Bull. Me, in more ways, than you could ever know.” He cupped her jaw, pressed his forehead against hers. “My reluctance has nothing to do with you and everything to do with who I am.”

Aella curled her fingers in his beard, brushed her lips lightly against his. “You can talk to me,” she told him softly. “Tell me anything.” Something akin to pain flashed in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came.

“I'm just an old man, unworthy of the privilege of getting to see you like this. But if you're willing, I'll not chance you deciding to look elsewhere.”

“Foolish man.” She kissed him again.

Blackwall sat back on his haunches and looked at her, eyes seeming to take in every detail. Fingertips tracing the curve of her horn, along her jaw, down her throat, skimming lightly over her collarbone. He paused finding a scar there, traced his finger along it. “A dagger,” she told him quietly. Blackwall leaned forward, pressed a kiss to the scar, his beard coarse against her skin. She wanted to feel it everywhere.

He drew back again, found the bar of soap on the small table beside the tub, untouched. He shoved up his sleeves and then moved to kneel at the back of the tub. Dunking the soap in the water Aella waited, then nearly moaned when she felt his rough fingers, slick with suds against her shoulders.

She melted as he began to massage her shoulders, working out the knots in her muscles. Once she was all but putty, he slid his hands down her arms. He moved to the side of the tub, held her hand in his and proceeded to press a kiss to each knuckle. Aella smiled drowsily at him, then let out a quiet moan when he moved down and began to skim his fingers up her calf beneath the water.

Over her knee, between her thighs. She grabbed onto the edge of the tub and watched him with heavy-lidded eyes as his fingers brushed against her sex. A light teasing stroke that almost had her launching herself out of the tub at him. But she resisted, felt his fingers drift over the curve of her stomach, around her belly button, finally up to cup one breast, stroke his thumb over the nipple. “Blackwall,” her voice was almost pleading as she arched toward him, but he shifted his hand back, keeping the touch barely there.

He let his hand glide down her stomach again, settle between her legs, cupping her, fingertips teasing her opening. Aella clamped her thighs shut and he looked at her, waited. It took effort to relax her thighs, spread them as much as the tub would allow. Blackwall let out a quiet groan as he shifted his hand to slip one finger inside of her. She was slick and it wasn't long before he slipped a second finger inside.

Aella's head fell back, she arched toward him, breasts wet, nipples puckered, all the while he kept that slow, steady movement between her thighs. When she felt his mouth close over one taught nipple she cried out, her hand coming up to cup the back of his head, to tangle in his thick hair. Breath hitching when his thumb began to rub delicate circles over her clit. A few rapid heartbeats later, her hips jerked, she cried out and her thighs clamped tight around his hand, holding him there. He didn't stop, kept up the gently rocking, switched his lips to her other breast and she went over again, gasping his name.

Blackwall lifted his head, brushed a soft kiss on Aella's lips, a kiss that she quickly took control of. She bit his lip, then sucked it into her mouth, drawing a deep moan from him. “Out of the tub,” he said against her lips.

“First I think you'll have to remove your fingers.”

“Oh, I'm sure you could manage,” he told her with a grin, but withdrew his hand and stood beside the tub, holding a hand out to help her. Aella took it and stood on slightly unsteady legs. He nudged her toward the bed.

“What?” she asked. “I don't get to towel off?”

“You won't need to. I plan to lick every inch of your body.”

Her legs nearly gave out at his words. She sunk down hard at the foot of the bed and caught the smug look of satisfaction on his face. Aella grabbed the front of his shirt, yanked him close and kissed him hard. Blackwall cupped the back of her head with one hand, her jaw with the other and kissed her back just as fiercely. “You can lick me later,” she mumbled against his mouth, tugging at his shirt, damp with the bath water. It clung to him and she wanted to cling to him. To feel his skin against hers.

He let her help him get his shirt off, but then he caught her wrists, drew them around behind her back and held them there. “I told you exactly what I wanted to do to you.”

She remembered the whispered dirty promises as he'd brought her to an amazing orgasm. “Yes, yes, I remember. You can, but later, after you've fucked me.”

He took her chin between thumb and forefinger. Held her gaze for long moments. “Not until I've tasted you, felt you come against my mouth.”

That nearly did her in right there. A whimper escaped her lips and he kissed her, tongue dipping in, rubbing against hers. Then Blackwall began to kiss a path down her throat, over her chest, stomach. Lips against the top of her thigh. “Lay back for me,” his voice was rougher than usual, and oh Maker she'd wanted this, wanted him, for so long.

Aella fell back on the bed, felt his hot breath over the insides of her thighs, lips brushing gentle kisses, as he nudged her thighs farther apart. Then he licked her. A solid swipe of his tongue from the bottom of her opening to her clit. She arched, gripped the sheets and then he did it again. Over and over. Her breathing grew more and more ragged the longer he lapped at her. “Blackwall,” she whimpered hovering on the edge. Her thighs trembled and her fingers were curled in the blankets, not wanting to grab him by the head and hinder him in any way from the wonderful pleasure he was bestowing upon her.

He shifted, nuzzled her, his beard coarse against her sensitive flesh. Then he focused all of his attention on the bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Wrapped his lips around it and swirled his tongue around it mercilessly. Aella lost all control. She cried out, clamped a hand over her mouth while the other tangled in Blackwall's hair. She bucked and knew she was holding too tight. But he didn't stop, he just kept up the blissful torture.

She was boneless and struggling to breathe when he finally relented. Soft kisses against her thighs, her hip bones. He nuzzled her belly, beard tickling as he made his way up her body. His fingers traced her flesh, the curve of her waist, up her rib cage, and the swell over her breast. Calloused fingertips dancing lightly over her nipples, causing them to tighten. Blackwall leaned in, ran his tongue over one nipple, while he teased the other with his fingers. Aella reached for him, fingers slipping on sweat-dampened skin.

“Blackwall,” she breathed, lifting her head for a moment before letting it fall back to the bed. He nipped at her collar and she let out a soft gasp. Aella slid her hands over his shoulders, felt the strong muscles as he continued up her throat, along her jaw. He caught her ear with his teeth and she sighed as the pleasure/pain went straight to her core. “Please, Blackwall.”

His mouth was working along her jaw and Aella turned her head, caught his mouth with hers and licked into his mouth, stroking over his tongue. The groan that left him was so deep and low that she felt it more than heard it. She hooked one of her knees over his hip, felt the bulge through his trousers as he rocked against her.

Aella slid one hand down between them, tugging at the ties before dipping under fabric to curl her fingers around his cock. Blackwall groaned and bucked against her. “Maker's balls, Aella,” he rasped as she squeezed and began to stroke him. “Fuck, fuck,” her thumb flicked over the slit at the head of his cock, spreading the seeping liquid around. “Fuck!”

“Please,” she said. “I want to feel you inside me, fuck me.”

He pulled away from her and she shivered at the loss of his warmth. He yanked off his boots, shoved his pants down his legs, and then he crawled back over her. Course hair of his thighs abraded against the insides of hers. “Aella,” he murmured, leaning up to kiss her as the length of him rubbed against her core.

She begged softly against his lips, again and again, curling one leg around his waist, arching into him, desperate to feel him slide inside. He rocked against her, teasing, making her whimper. Then finally, finally, he slid his hand down to curl around himself and she felt the head press against her core. Blackwall snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself to the hilt inside her in one thrust.

The air left her lungs in a soft pant. He filled her. Aella's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him. His eyes were clenched shut, brow furrowed, lips parted, his entire body rigid against her, in her. “Blackwall,” she breathed, rolling her hips, feeling the way his cock shifted inside of her, rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot.

He blinked down at her, hand gliding up her body to cup her jaw. “Maker, Aella, you feel-” he broke off, groaned as she rolled her hips again. “Fuck,” he grunted. With his weight braced on his elbow beside her shoulder, he drew his hips back, thrust forward, fast and sharp. Aella let out a soft cry, mouth falling open. Short nails dug into his back as he repeated the action, again and again.

“Yes! Right-” she cried out again, tossing her head back.

He didn't think he'd ever seen anything, anyone, so beautiful. Pink lips damp and parted, trembling jaw down the sleek line of her throat to full breasts that swayed with each thrust. Back bowed, narrow waist and full hips to strong legs that were made to wrap around his hips. Maker, he wished. “Aella,” he groaned. Wanted her to come, wanted to feel her come around him. He wanted to stay buried inside of her for the rest of his days. “Maker, you're beautiful, so fucking beautiful,” he leaned his head down against her ear, gently nibbling, knowing how she liked it. “You feel so fucking good,” he groaned, driving into her, faster, harder.

He watched her fingers curl in the blankets, knuckles turning white as she held on. His name was a breathy cry. “Come for me, Aella, fuck, the sounds you make-” she whimpered. “That's it,” he licked the shell of her ear, slid his hand between them and into her curls to rub her clit. “If I could keep you like this, just like this, forever-”

Aella's nails dug in harder, no doubt leaving scratch marks down his back. He took them with pride. “Spend the rest of my life with my face buried between your thighs, or my cock deep inside of you-” His teeth sunk into the tip of her ear and he felt her come apart, her cry was part sob as she shook beneath him, inner walls convulsing, drawing tight around him, fuck he wanted to stay there, fuck her harder, come deep inside her.

She felt so good, too good, with a roar he pulled out of her, his fingers slick with her juices curled around his cock and he came, his seed spilling over her thigh and belly. Blackwall slid his hand back between her thighs, fingers gently stroking, enjoying the little aftershocks that made her twitch beneath him.

Aella moaned softly when she felt Blackwall slide off of her, then tug a blanket up over them. His body was warm beside her and she didn't think she could move even if she tried. He brushed a kiss along her jaw, found her lips. She was lost, she thought. Utterly his. How long, she wondered, would it take her to convince him he was worthy of being with her? That it should actually be the other way around? She was a mercenary mage, unworthy of the brave Warden.

Blackwall tugged her close, let his fingers stroke through her hair, as she drifted off to sleep against his chest. He stared up at the ceiling, his heart pounding in his chest. He had argued with himself for so long over her. Had wanted her for what felt like ages. Now that he'd had her, tasted her, felt her, lain with her, he wasn't sure he could ever willingly let her go. He didn't deserve her, didn't deserve the trust she placed in him. But he knew he was too weak to push her away again.

 


End file.
